Big Brother 15: Legends
Big Brother 15: Legends is the fifteenth season of Cosmic's Big Brother. The theme of the season is 'legends' which means 18 legendary housemates from seasons 9-14 will enter the luxurious big brother house for a second time to bring quality,drama and iconic moments into the house. This is the first ever season to have a full all star cast; Big Brother 5, Big Brother 10 and Big Brother: Fans Vs Favorites all had new housemates vs the veterans which means this is the first season to have an actual full cast. This is the first ever season to have the public decide who enters. Big Brother 15: Legends will air during October- November 2018. The public could only vote for 1 canidate out of the 35 to choose from to vote into Big Brother 15. The Sixteen Legends with the most votes would enter the house, the two other legend spots were chosen by the production. Five Pre-Legend Canidates were removed from the official voting due to inactivity. The Legendary Housemates were revealed on Saturday 6 October. The Eye The Eye was revealed on Saturday 6th October. The theme was royalty and french baroque to represent its fifteenth series, the eye had a golden picture frame shaped around it with gold and white damask wallpaper inside the eye to look like a portrait. The eye was similar to Celebrity Big Brother 2014. Twists & Tasks * On Day 1 The housemates would participate in the 'Landlord Competition' where the winner would be the Landlord of the house, the winner could nominate four housemates for eviction. Soon after the 'Gamechanger Competition' would be held, the winner of the Gamechanger could save a nominee from eviction, this being done the Landlord has to choose a replacement nominee. Marielle won the Landlord competition and nominated: Nicole,Emilija,Pizza and Scotty. The Gamechanger winner was Scotty and chose to save himself, Marielle chose Dave as the replacement nominee. * On Day 7 '''The housemates nominated for the first time. Dave,Gigi and Scotty had the most nominations and therefore were nominated for eviction. After the nominees were revealed the gamechanger would take place. Jose won the Gamechanger and saved Scotty from eviction, Marielle chose Ashley as the replacement nominee. * '''On Day 14 Big Brother one housemate to be the killer, the killer would tell big brother who they wanted to kill, The killed housemates would be sent to the Jail room where they had to stay in the jail for the rest of the week, isolated from the Alive housemates. Whenever a player died, the housemates were sent into the task room. Big Brother asked each housemate who they thought the killer was, the housemate with the most votes would also be killed and sent into the Jail Room. If a killer died, another killer would be chosen, but if it happened again the housemates would win the task. Blossom was the killer and was chosen by the housemates as the killer which meant she was eliminated. Dem being the second killer, as nobody chose him as the killer he won the task. The Remaining 4 survivors in the house would participate in the Landlord Competition. * On Day 21 Blossom won the Landlord Competition, she had the power to nominate two housemates for eviction, she chose Jose and Matthew. The rest of the housemates nominated THREE other housemates to nominate to join Jose and Matthew. Scotty and Milly had the most nominations and therefore were nominated for eviction. Dem won the gamechanger and saved Jose from eviction. Matthew,Milly and Scotty were then the official nominees. * On Day 30 It was revealed to be another double eviction, the two housemates with the fewest votes to save would be evicted from the big brother house. Milly narrowly was saved from eviction with only 2.1% away from Scotty. * On Day 30 Dem won the landlord competition, he had the power to nominate TWO housemates automatically for eviction. He then chose Jose and Milly. The housemates then had to nominate only one housemate for eviction, Marielle,Bicardi and Paris had the most nominations and therefore were nominated alongside Jose and Milly. Blossom won the gamechanger and saved Marielle from eviction. Bicardi,Paris,Jose and Milly were the official nominees. Competitions Legendary Housemates Returning Housemates (Launch Night) Week One Week Two Week Three Week Four Week Five